Usuario:ThePandaHero2~
Archivo:XD.gif Archivo:Boogie.gif Archivo:Hai.gif Archivo:Lah.gifBienvenidos, bienvenidas... ¡A mi página de User! Archivo:Lah.gif Archivo:Boogie.gif Archivo:Hai.gif Archivo:XD.gif ╬═════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════╬ Archivo:Brillantina.pngTambién tengo un muro de mensajes por si me quieres preguntar algo...Archivo:Brillantina.png ╬═════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════╬ __NOEDITSECTION__ Archivo:Brillantina.png Sobre mí Archivo:Brillantina.png Bueno... me llamo Carmen, vivo en España y... puede que thu ya me conoscas Archivo:E.e.png Bueno, digo eso porque me conocen por todas partes Archivo:E.e.png pero como thu estas desvasado puede que no me conoscas, me haces abrir la boca... mejor ejercer fuerza con mis dedos sobre las teclas de la computer ._. ok... Soy muy tímida (pensareís: bien, otra tímida, vamos a ver donde acabas...) (?) pero con mis amigos... soy una más del grupo. Les tengo una ventaja de altura peso y edad a los de mi clase que me tienen miedo ._. Muchas muchisimas veces, hago tales tonterías que la gente me toma como idiota con los 11 años que tengo... pero les acabo diciendo... -¡¡MADURAR ES DE PLATANOS JOE!! Y la gente sobre todo los bebes se asusta y se me queda mirando... yo les digo: -Holis Archivo:Troll Face.jpg Bueno... ha yegado el punto en el que me gusta tanto Absol que me lo comería Archivo:E.e.png (???) . . . ¡¡UNA MOSCA!! Archivo:D8.png (???) Bien... esos son diálogos habituales Archivo:E.e.png Yo... soy muy tranquila, Neko me dice loca, pero en verdad... no lo soy :( Todos piensas que eres como "aparentas ser" y eso es que "se fían de las apariencias"... Mis mayores miedos son las mariposas y los perros... Me dan miedo las mariposas porque fuí a Granada, me metieron en un invernadero lleno de ellas y... todas se vinieron PARA MÍ ewe! empezé a mover los brazos de un lado a otro y me sacaron llorando .w. Yo... bueno, soy muyyyyyyyyyyyyy rara, mas que tú (?) Digop que soy rara porque me gustan las cucarachas, las hormigas, las ratas y... ¡Los chicles del suelo ED (?)! Bueno... el caso esque además me oriento fenomenal y s encontrar muchos objetos escondidos, por ejemplo, desde el garaje hasta la cocina... lo mínimo que huelo son las chocolatinas de la cocina ewe (Tras este acto corro hacia la cocina y me harto de chocolate Archivo:E.e.png) Suelo urgarme la nariz... y comerme las uñas. Todos mis lápices de la DS están "mordidos" y así los bautizo (?) Les doy miedo a los niños de mi clase porque si te acercas a mí lo mas probable es que te coja del brazo y te lance Archivo:E.e.png (Soy una atracción de la feria! ewe) (?) Suelo sufrir como Neko cuando le hacen daño a un animal, pero incluso los bichos... no se que tienen en contra de ellos, ellos solo buscan comida, y no tienen conscienia de que ésa es tu casa... De pequeña cogía las moscas y las despedazaba, empezando por las alas, pero me di cuenta del daño que le hago e incluso si mato una mosca me prometo ami misma que el tiempo que dure vivo sera el mas feliz de su vida... la ultima victima: una mosca; causa: tortazo; ultimos minutos: tumbada en una hoja y yo dándole de comer más hojas y... las porquerias que encontraba de mi coneja en el patio e.é... LES PIDO PERDON A TODAS LAS MSCAS QUE LEAN ETO, IN CLUIDO TU, LA NAUSEABUNDA (?) Archivo:Brillantina.png Placaz Archivo:Brillantina.png ╬═════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════╬ ╬═════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════╬ ╬═════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════╬ ╬═════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════╬ Archivo:Brillantina.png Wikiamigos Archivo:Brillantina.png Ahora los pondré todos xP ╬═════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════╬ Archivo:Brillantina.png ¡¡¡Firma aquí si eres mi amigo!!! Archivo:Brillantina.png *Me copiastes!!! Archivo:D8.png (???)☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 19:15 26 dic 2011 (UTC) *NYU LOL xD --Victini chan , La chica del lazo v de fuego! 20:12 26 dic 2011 (UTC) *Si quieres que firme..... --☆Victini chan! Dudas? 15:36 1 ene 2012 (UTC) *como sea soy oscuridad, soy masterdarkrai2 22:09 3 ene 2012 (UTC) *Ya tengo una buena firma! (buena si buena) --Victini chanDuda? Archivo:Victini_NB_variocolor.gif 16:29 7 ene 2012 (UTC) *¡¡Yo no soy tu amiga y quiero serlo!! ¿Te añado??????? Luchi o Coki xD.Elige ahora o nunca!!!! *Oyep (?) gracias a este lugar he comprendido odiar al mundo ... en especial a ti "Cara Psicopata" Akita Nyan! Dime y te respondo! Archivo:Miki.gif‎ 00:39 30 ene 2012 (UTC) * Cambio de firma, ponte mi placa! Archivo:D8.png (?) Akat Bore (~) Soul forever ♥ 23:01 7 feb 2012 (UTC) *Nyo? .-.U Dejiko Nyo!90px‎Seras respondida! :3 firmo owo *(Tropezon caida en Hika) Holis!! te firmare por que quiero,por que estas cool,y por que si ^w^! ☆Celebi chan ]] Mensajes!☆ 01:52 21 feb 2012 (UTC)Archivo:Lilimon_chan.gif *Holaaaaa. ¡Con mi firma mejorada firmo aquí y ahora y mañana no! Archivo:Zorua NB.gif♪Zoru♪Archivo:Zorua NB.gifArchivo:XD.gif♫¿Quieres algo?♫Archivo:XD.gif 12:51 3 mar 2012 (UTC) *Ino!!! D8 , te tuviste que tropezar encima mio otra vez , Lol mi hermana se tropieza siempre en mi ... que iba a decir .... APPLY ESTA AQUI y firmara tu user chulo o3o Kotone!Archivo:Amyrose.gifNyu!?Archivo:Angewomon.gif * Holaaa soy yo Ninpha :) jiji he modificado mi firma ♥ Lara:) Holaaaa!!!!Mew de Lara ♥~~Por favor, firmad con 2 espacios hacia abajo, y al 3, poned vuestra firma, gracias~~♥ Archivo:Brillantina.png Firma Archivo:Brillantina.png Archivo:Boogie.gif ♥~ Meka ¡Dime, alma sin respuestas! ~♥ Archivo:Boogie.gif Archivo:Brillantina.png Cosas que odio Archivo:Brillantina.png *Dora la Exploradora ._. *Darme con el dedo pequeño contra un mueble -.-" *Que nadie se conecte al MSN xD *Que me digan ''culo gordo ''y en verdad no sea asi y el que me lo diga sea el verdadero culo gordo ED *Que en el anime Emolga derrote a Snivy por una estupidez del Entrenador ._." *Que me digan picada a Pokémon *La gente nerviosa *A mi amigo Javi *A mi ex (a Hugo) *A la profesora de razonamiento *A la de Religión (mas o menos) *Estudiar -3- *A que me hagan preguntas estúpidas Archivo:Mirada fija.png (?) *Que no entiendan caras como: o3o -3- ewe owo ewo e.e o.o *A mi madre xD (?) *Patito feo ¬¬ *Justin Bieber (PRINGAO SI TE GUSTA Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Brillantina.png Cosas que adoro Archivo:Brillantina.png *Que la gente me diga que va a ganar en combate y luego se lleve un palo xD *A Raichu o.O *Dibujar gatoz *Cecearz aci *Fastidiar a la gente ED (?) *Ir al cine ED *Hacer regalos ^^ *Matar Archivo:Mirada fija.png (?) *Gastar bromas mortales xD *Fastidiar al que lea esto ED *Fastidiar a mi padre ED (?) *Mirar fijamente a la gente! ED (?) Archivo:Brillantina.png Vídeoz Archivo:Brillantina.png thumb|300px|left|*-*thumb|300px|right|*-* Archivo:Brillantina.png Subspages Archivo:Brillantina.png ¡Musiquita! (?) Métete aqui si eres chismoso como NekoArchivo:E.e.png Mis aborrecimientos -w- I luv all in this page! (?) Mis peleas con mi madre y otros xD Special pages .3. *Emoticonos del Chat * Después terminaré mi User...